fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Link (The Last Dawn of Brilliance)
Summary Link Kara is a young sophomore who is living a rather normal life. That is a mysterious creature nearly killed Link, rather than the attack scarring him, it instead makes him question of what happened. A few days after the attack, a transfer student named Shillane turned out to be an entity different from a human. She was an Arc-Dawnist. Link didn't know this for a quite long time seeing her as a regular school girl but until she revealed that she was indeed an Arc-Dawnist came to the conclusion that Link was rather interested in this "Arc-Dawnist type of stuff". Shillane then gave him an offer, give away his humanity and take the risk of dying, but if you manage to live you will become an Arc-Dawnist... Link accepted this offer requiring to use a special blade, the blade ripped through his skin like butter. The process was rather painful, but Link made it through thus being the last inheritor of light. Personality He is a blunt young boy with a will as strong as iron. He can be rather stubborn at times, once he gets in a fight he never backs down even if there is an unfair advantage against him. He values his friends deeply and usually keeps a calm mind, but that's not to say that he can be entirely calm usually he can be more so reckless, overconfident and arrogant. He is surprisingly idealistic not wanting to cause bloodshed unless needed, though in some cases he can be rather hot-headed he can be very kind to others and usually hesitates to fight. Appearance Link usually wears a white and blue unzipped sleeveless jacket, with a black shirt under as well as wearing goggles around his neck. He has dark brown eyes, with brown straight hair that mostly spikes to the left. Personal Details Height: '5'6" '''Eye Color: '''Light Blue '''Skin Color: '''Light '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Hobbies: '''Writing, drawing '''Likes: '''Making origami, video games '''Dislikes: '''People who waste his time, stopping him from doing something Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-A '| '''High 8-B '| '''High 6-A Name: 'Link Kara '''Origin: 'Heroes Unite! 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15-16 '''Classification: '''Arc-Dawnist '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, adept at using swords, his Affinity can be used in numerous of ways, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation '''Attack Potency:'' '''Room Level' ''(Demolished a skyscraper-sized monster with some help) '| 'Possibly '''LargeBuilding Level' (Created a large tsunami that covered about half of the skyscraper) | Multi-City Block Level '''(Did some damage to a city sized monster) | 'Multi-Continent Level '(Managed to break apart tectonic plates, and destroy a majority of the land wiping out a continent once he absorbed the Arc Crystal) 'Speed: FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Justin who can outpace light) 'Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Class KJ '''| '''Class GJ Durability: Room Level '(Can wipe off other classmates' attacks) | '''Large Building Level '(Survived being in the giant tsunami Link has made) | '''Multi-City Block Level | Multi-Continent Level '(Capable of withstanding the force put on him made by the Arc Crystal and survive) 'Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range, Higher with water projectiles Standard Equipment: 'Twin Blades of Significance (Dual katana) 'Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''Naive, using too much affinity can leave him dizzy or faint '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Affinity: Beaming Light: '''This allows Link to summon Twin Blades of Significance, which can alter the matter on his opponent, as well as gaining the ability to manipulate darkness. '''Light Orb: Link fires a ball of light at the opponent. Blue Swift Slasher: Link does a swift slash to the opponents chest, then rising up to do a jumping upper slash. Black Rage: In Black Rage, Link uses his darkness manipulation to summon a dark hand to grab his opponent. Beaming Slash: Link uses one of his swords wielding it two-handed as he does blinding slashes, as he summons a Light Orb stunning the opponent and finishing it off with strands of light markings cutting through the opponent. Crescent Slash: This can be used as a follow-up from Beaming Slash as he does an overhead strike with his dual blades. Illumination Cyclone: Link's Twin Blade of Significance begin to glow white as he then stabs his sword into the ground as a light pillar rises up obliterating any opponent nearby as other pillars begin to do a vortex around him. Violent Charge: As he does a huge blast of energy, Link charges up a strong light wave and finally firing it at the opponent. He continues to do this 5 times as he then combines his two blades to form the Blade of Contentment, which is a rather big white blade. Link does flurries of slashes with it as he slams his sword onto the ground creating a violent pillar of both darkness and light which looks similar to the ying-yang, as well as creating a violent storm. Key: Beginning '| '''Season 1 '| 'Season 2 '| Arc Crystal Absorbed''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Speedsters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Unite! Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8